2011
Incumbents * 20 April - Prime Minister Lee Hsien Loong accepted Senior Minister S Jayakumar, Minister in Prime Minister's Office Lim Boon Heng and Speaker of Parliament Abdullah Tarmugi retirement from politics and government. * 10 May - Minister for Foreign Affairs George Yeo announces departure from politics after his defeat at the Singaporean general election, 2011. * 11 May - Minister in Prime Minister's Office Lim Hwee Hua announces departure from politics after her defeat at the Singaporean general election, 2011. * 14 May - Singapore's former Prime Ministers, Minister Mentor Lee Kuan Yew and Senior Minister Goh Chok Tong announces departure from the Cabinet of Singapore. * 18 May - Prime Minister Lee Hsien Loong announces major changes to the Cabinet. * 21 May - The Prime Minister and his Cabinet colleagues sworn into office by the President at the Istana. * 23 May - Senior Parliamentary Secretaries sworn into office by the President at the Istana. * 9 August - outgoing President S R Nathan officiates his last National Day Parade as president. * 31 August - President S R Nathan will step down as his term ends. Elections Singaporean general election, 2011 * 24 February - The Electoral Boundaries Review Committee report was released. There will be 12 SMCs, 15 GRCs and the new Parliament will have a total of 87 members of parliament. * 5 March - Major opposition parties announced that they will contest all 27 constituencies. * 27 April - Nomination Day for Singaporean general election, 2011. Tanjong Pagar Group Representation Constituency sees a People's Action Party (PAP) walkover. * 7 May - Polling Day for the Singaporean general election, 2011. * 8 May - PAP secures 81 seats in parliament, loses 6 seats in Aljunied Group Representation Constituency and Hougang Single Member Constituency to Workers' Party. Singaporean presidential election, 2011 * 27 May - Former People's Action Party MP, Dr Tan Cheng Bock has declared his intention to contest in the presidential election. * 1 June - Application for the Certificate of Eligibility from the Presidential Elections Committee opens. * 7 June - Former NTUC Income Chief Tan Kin Lian has confirmed that he will be running in the presidential election. * 23 June - Former Deputy Prime Minister, Dr Tony Tan Keng Yam has confirmed that he will be running for President. * 1 July - President S R Nathan says that he will not seek a third term in office and will step down as Head of State when his term ends on 31 August. * 15 July - Former Singapore Democratic Party member Tan Jee Say is stepping forward to contest the presidential election. * 3 August - The Writ of Election for the Presidential Election is issued by Prime Minister Lee Hsien Loong. * 11 August - Tony Tan Keng Yam, Tan Cheng Bock, Tan Kin Lian and Tan Jee Say get Certificates of Eligibility. * 17 August - Nomination Day for Singaporean presidential election, 2011. * 27 August - Polling Day for Singaporean presidential election, 2011.with 103,931 votes, about 5 percent. * 27 August - Former NTUC Income Chief Tan Kin Lian declared defeat at about 10 PM about 2 hours after counting started, at about 8PM the final results for him was with 103,931 votes, about 5 percent. (He did not get his deposit back as it was less than 1/8 or 12.5% of the votes, the minimal required to get the deposit back) * 28 August - Former Deputy Prime Minister, Dr Tony Tan Keng Yam won the elections after a recount. The recount was requested by Former People's Action Party MP, Dr Tan Cheng Bock which finished in second with a difference of 7,269 votes, a difference of just 0.34 per cent. Events January * 8 January - The Ministry of National Development launches the "Remaking Our Heartland" plans at Hougang, with the vision "Colours of Hougang - Enriching and Engaging". * 11 January - The Land Transport Authority announces four new MRT stations for Tuas West Extension which will be ready by 2016. * 15 January - The Ministry of National Development launches the "Remaking Our Heartland" plans at East Coast, with the vision "Gateway to the East Coast". * 19 January - The Land Transport Authority announces the building of a new expressway, North-South Expressway, which will be ready by 2020. * 22 January - The Ministry of National Development launches the "Remaking Our Heartland" plans at Jurong Lake District. * 23 January - Woodlands Waterfront officially opens. * 29 January - The Sentosa Boardwalk opens. * 30 January - Heavy and intense downpour causes flash floods around Singapore. February * 17 February - Marina Bay Sands officially opens, ArtScience Museum and a free night show, known as Wonder Full debut. * 18 February - The Singapore Budget 2011, with the theme "Growing Incomes, Strengthening Our Society" is announced. The key highlight being the S$13b in benefits for Singaporeans. Radio and television licence fees are permanently removed with immediate effect. * 21 February - The re-opening of Battlestar Galactica ride in Universal Studios Singapore after a technical glitch caused it to be closed just one week after opening. March * 3 March - Disney's The Lion King musical production debuts at the Marina Bay Sands Theatre. * 5 March - The Lorong Halus Wetland and riverfront promenade are officially launched. * 11 March - The Singapore Exchange (SGX) has filed a formal application with Australia's Foreign Investment Review Board for acquiring the Australian Securities Exchange (ASX). * 13 March to 15 May - Singapore Biennale 2011. * 22 March - Finance Minister Tharman Shanmugaratnam chairs the International Monetary and Financial Committee. * 25 March - Brigadier General Ravinder Singh is the new Chief of Army for the Singapore Army. * 31 March - National Equestrian Park officially opens. April * 8 April - The Government of Australia officially blocked the proposed merger of SGX and ASX. * 8 April - The Tanjong Pagar Railway Station is gazetted as a national monument and the Bukit Timah Railway Station is gazetted as a conserved building. * 16 April - Singapore Day 2011 at Century Park in Shanghai. May * 13 May to 5 June - Singapore Arts Festival 2011. * 16 May - Cathay Pacific Flight 715, an Airbus A330-300, made an emergency landing at Singapore Changi Airport following an engine fire shortly after takeoff. No one was hurt. * 16 May - The opening of Madagascar: A Crate Adventure in Universal Studios Singapore. * 19 May - Bert Koh and Ethel Ernest had moved over to Casa Nassau. * 21 May - SingTel successfully launched Singapore's second commercial satellite, ST-2, into orbit following a lift-off from Kourou, French Guiana. * 25 May - Singapore Airlines announced it will be launching a new medium and long-haul low-cost carrier within a year. * 27 May - New Platform at Jurong East MRT Station opens. * 27 May - The Ministry of National Development announces changes in town councils. * 27 May to 24 July - The Great Singapore Sale. * 28 May - Grand opening of Universal Studios Singapore. June * 3 to 5 June - The 10th Shangri-La Dialogue. * 5 June - Heavy and intense downpour causes flash floods around Singapore. * 7 June - Singapore Airlines and Virgin Australia establish a long-term alliance. * 18 June - Genevieve Lim and Ben Wong were married. * 20 June - Woodleigh MRT Station and Damai LRT Station open. * 21 June - M1 Limited launches South-East Asia first ultra-high speed mobile services with Long Term Evolution. July * 1 July - Keretapi Tanah Melayu's Tanjong Pagar railway station relocated to the Woodlands Train Checkpoint. * 15 to 24 July - Singapore Food Festival 2011. August * 9 August - Singapore celebrates her 46th (XLVI) year of independence with National Day Parade, 2011. * 13 to 19 August - The first Singapore Youth Olympic Festival. * 14 August - National Day Rally 2011. * 19 August - Bert Koh and Ethel Ernest moved over to Pasir Ris Block 159. * 31 August - Singapore's first Water Agreement with Malaysia expires. * 31 August - Ocean Financial Centre opened. Coincidentally, it was the day that Mr S R Nathan ended his 12-year term as President. September * 1 September - Dr Tony Tan Keng Yam sworn in as Singapore's seventh President. October * 8 October - Stages 4 and 5 of the Circle MRT Line were opened to commemorate SMRT Trains 24 years of rail service. * 8 October - Bus and train fares will increase overall by 1%. * 8 October - SGTrains was fully launched. * 10 October - The first session of the 12th Parliament of Singapore begins. * 15 October - The Maritime Experiential Museum & Aquarium opened in Resorts World Sentosa. * 27 October - Transformers: The Ride opened at Universal Studios Singapore. November * 8 November - Asia Square Tower 1 opened. * 13 to 20 November - The 20th World Orchid Conference held at Marina Bay Sands Expo and Convention Centre. * 14 November - The Flower Dome of the Gardens by the Bay opened to the public for a week-long preview. * 26 November - Clementi Bus Interchange opens as the 6th air-conditioned bus interchange in Singapore. With amendment of bus routes, service 284M was withdrawn. December * 14 December - Circle MRT Line partially disrupted for six hours. * 15 December - North South MRT Line partially disrupted for four hours. * 17 December - North South MRT Line partially disrupted for seven hours. * 18 December - North South MRT Line and East West MRT Line to start operations at 10 am. East West MRT Line resumed operations at 11am and North South MRT Line resumed operations at 12pm Sports * 30 January to 6 February - Team Singapore participates in the 2011 Asian Winter Games held in Astana and Almaty, Kazakhstan. * 12 February to 4 November - The 2011 S.League. * 5 to 6 March - OCBC Cycle Singapore 2011. * 6 June to 5 November - The 2011 Singapore Cup. * 14 to 19 June - The Li-Ning Singapore Open 2011. * 18 to 26 June - The 23rd Canon Lion City Cup 2011. * 1 to 7 July - Singapore hosts the ASEAN Schools Games. * 3 to 10 July - Singapore hosts the 2011 Netball World Championships. * 12 July - Singapore will return to Malaysia Cup from 2012. * 19 to 30 July - The 2011 Singapore League Cup. * 28 July - Singapore advances into the 2014 FIFA World Cup qualification – AFC Third Round after a 1-1 draw against Malaysia and a winning aggregate of 6-4. * 23 to 25 September - Singapore will host a leg of the 2011 Formula One World Championship, called the 2011 Formula 1 SingTel Singapore Grand Prix. * 21 to 23 October - Singapore hosted the 2011 ICF Canoe Marathon World Championships. * 11 to 25 November - Team Singapore participated in the 2011 Southeast Asian Games held in Palembang and Jakarta, Indonesia. Law * 1 January - The Immigration and Checkpoints Authority implements the registration of double-barrelled race options for Singaporean children born to parents of different races. * 2 January - The Criminal Procedure Code (CPC) 2010 and Coroners Act 2010 come into force. * 21 January - The revised Telecom Competition Code comes into force. * 1 June - British author and former journalist, Alan Shadrake, began his sentence of eight weeks for contempt of court to the Singapore judicial system for his book Once a Jolly Hangman: Singapore Justice in the Dock. * 1 July - Central Provident Fund minimum sum to be revised upwards to S$131,000. * 15 July - A new PG13, Parental Guidance 13, rating takes effect, covering films, television programmes and videos. * 1 August - Pay television cross carriage begins. Births Deaths * 4 August - Li Lienfung (Prolific writer) References